


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by tender_is_the_ghost



Series: Scud & Breezy [1]
Category: Blade (Movie Series), Blade 2, Norman Reedus - Fandom, Scud - Fandom
Genre: Coffee Shops, Donuts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Sex, New Relationship, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Sex, Sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_is_the_ghost/pseuds/tender_is_the_ghost





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

**_Scud by the incomparable[tmd-dump-station](http://tmblr.co/mWbtVYPDiUpg03wvLTVVeAQ), posted with her permission._ **

_([R&faq](http://tmd-dump-station.tumblr.com/editrules))_

**_DO NOT REPOST_ **

 

Breezy sighs as she cleans the last of the coffee machines. Her feet ache and her body is ready to be done for the day. The radio behind the counter is blasting and she doesn’t hear the tentative knocking coming from the front door at first until something draws her eyes that way and she finds a familiar face looking back at her, his hands pressed to the glass as he shields his eyes to look into the dim interior. A lopsided smile cracks his face as he catches sight of her coming around the counter and he steps back as she unlocks the door, swinging it open to let him in and then locking it again behind him.

“You closed early,” he says, a slight hint of accusation in his tone.

“Ten minutes, give me a break,” she replies. “It’s Friday night and I am so done with this week.”

“So, do you still have them?” he asks and she laughs at the urgency in his voice.

“Have I ever let you down?”

“Oh, you’re a star! A light among the heavens!” he tells her emphatically, his face widening into an even bigger smile.

“Yeah, yeah. Keep laying it on, Donut-boy, flattery will get you everywhere.”

“Will it get me a coffee too?” he asks, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Pretty please.”

Breezy glances towards the silent machines, now sparkling in the dim light from her expert cleaning.

“Take a seat,” she says grudgingly, letting him know with her tone that he’s being a giant pain in her ass.

He grins and flops down at one of the nearby tables, stretching his legs out comfortably under it and pulling a small gadget from his pocket that he begins tinkering with while Breezy goes back behind the counter to brew him a fresh coffee.

When it’s ready she takes it to his table, making him jump a little as she sets it in front of him along with the sealed box of a dozen glazed donuts she’s been holding back for him. She watches as his face lights up and he licks his lips, reaching out to slide the box closer to him, resting a hand possessively on top of it. She flips around the chair opposite him and straddles it to sit down noticing his eyes widen a little and a quizzical eyebrow shoot up under his shaggy bangs.

“Umm… hi,” he says, a little confused.

“So, you’ve been coming in here pretty regularly for a few months now and you smile and we flirt and I’m assuming you don’t have a girlfriend as you keep odd hours and I’ve never seen you with anyone so I was wondering when you’re going to ask me out?” Breezy asks him, waiting as he digests her words, seeing that eyebrow disappear upwards again.

“Ask you out?” he stammers, fingers nervously twisting the small shiny object he was working on while he waited.

“Yeah, ask me out. I mean, I thought you would have figured out by now that I was into you. I always slip you the extra glazed into your dozen and you know, there was that time I wrote my number on the outside of the box but I guess maybe that was too subtle!”

“You’re into me?” he asks, a hint of surprise in his voice. “Girls like you are never into guys like me.”

“Why not? You’re cute and kinda funny in a snarky sorta way. I’m not sure you know the 90s are over but we can work on that,” she replies teasingly, reaching across the table to tug at the sleeve of his garishly patterned shirt.

“Cute?” he scoffs, gently batting her hand away. “Woman, I am far from cute!”

“Oh no, you’re definitely cute in that ‘oh my God he’s actually seriously hot but I’m not going to tell him that before he’s even asked me out’ kind of way!” she replies with a flirtatious smile.

He tips his head back in an open-mouthed laugh, causing the beaded choker tied around his neck to pull taught across his skin in a way that suddenly has Breezy feeling a little flustered.

“So--?” he says, indicating that she should fill in the blank with a twirl of his hand in her direction.

“Oh Breezy,” she replies,” but my friends call me B.”

She notices he grimaces a little at that but quickly covers it with another impish smile.

“So, Breezy,” he says, rolling her name off his tongue like it was born to be there and sending a little tingle down her spine. “What do you say you and I go out sometime?”

“You know the Razor?” she asks, naming a local club and he nods his head. “Good. I’ll meet you there in an hour.”

“Tonight?” he asks, a little taken aback as she pushes up from her seat and tucks it back under the table.

“Sure, why not? Unless you have somewhere else to be.”

“No, not at all,” he replies quickly, getting up and tucking his gadget back into the pocket of his baggy, red pants before snagging his coffee and donuts from the table. “I’ll see you there.”

“Hey,” she says as she unlocks the door to let him out into the night, “I don’t even know your name.”

“Scud,” he answers with another of those grins that does strange things to her insides.

“Scud?” she repeats, thinking maybe she misheard him.

“Yeah, like stud,” he replies with a laugh and tips two fingers to his forehead in a salute to her as he goes out and she closes the door behind him. She watches him cross the street to his battered van and get in, thinking to herself that this was an unexpected twist of events in her plans for the evening.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It’s just over an hour later that Breezy walks into the club, nodding a greeting to people she knows as she makes her way to the bar, eyes scanning the heaving crowd for Scud. She finds him at the far end, sitting almost in the shadows, nursing a beer as she approaches. He looks her up and down with a predatory smile and she’s glad that she took the extra time to clean herself up before she left work, changing in the ridiculously small restroom and re-applying her make up. She climbs onto the high stool beside his, dragging it closer before she does and he signals the emo-looking bartender who takes her order without a word. Her first sip of alcohol relaxes her, reminding that her working week is over and she has nothing to do but enjoy herself all weekend. Scud leans over, his face intimately close to hers as he raises his voice enough to be heard over the pumping music coming from the live band across the room.

“I wasn’t sure you would show,” he tells her.

“Well, I had to make myself feel a little more human again,” she replies. “Serving coffee and donuts to the masses all day can take its toll on a girl, you know.”

“You look stunning,” he says, getting even closer to whisper it in her ear and she can feel his breath warm against her cheek making her skin flush where it touches.

He leans back to look at her again and she takes another gulp of her drink feeling suddenly self—conscious, then tells herself not to be so crazy, she was the one who initiated this little rendezvous, is the one who’s been quietly daydreaming about the guy for months and now he’s here it’s not the time to go all shy and reserved on him.

“So what was that thing you were playing with earlier, looked like a hi-tech golf ball?” she asks.

“Oh that? That was just a project I’ve been working on for a friend of mine, a little something I invented.” he replies and she can hear the pride in his voice.

“Really? Is that what you do, invent stuff?”

“Among other things,” he answers mysteriously, looking at her over the neck of his bottle before he takes a long swallow, his Adam’s apple bobbing and she absently wonders what it would taste like to lick the skin of his neck.

“Yeah, what kind of things?”

He leans into her again, one hand resting firmly on her thigh as he brushes his cheek against hers and whispers, “Dangerous things. You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

She pulls away from him, laughing at his serious tone but something in his eyes pulls her up short and she changes the subject instead.

“Have you always lived in the city?” she asks, finishing her drink and setting the empty glass down on the scarred bar-top.

“On and off,” he replies, signaling the bartender for another round. “I move around a lot but I think this is going to be home base, at least for now. What about you?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t see myself living anywhere else although I’d love to travel more if I had the money.”

The bartender sits down two fresh drinks and for a while they sit, talking and drinking, passing comment on the people around them, Scud’s wicked sense of humor eliciting a string of giggles from Breezy until she thinks her cheeks are going to burst under the pressure. As the time slips into the early hours of the morning, the atmosphere in the club changes, people pairing off as the frantic beat of the band gradually slips into something a little more intimate. Breezy slips from her stool, a little sway in her motion as the alcohol in her system hits her legs, and tugs on Scud’s hand.

“Come dance with me, “she pleads but he shakes his head with a laugh.

“Oh sweetheart, I don’t dance.”

“Please,” she begs, pulling on his fingers and bouncing slightly until he rolls her eyes and follows her as she leads him onto the darkened dance floor, taking a place between the other couples who are swaying and gyrating together. She molds herself to him before he has a chance to change his mind, wrapping her arms up around his neck and tightening her body against his. She smiles to herself as his hands come to automatically rest on her hips, his touch warm through the material of her clingy dress and then, after a minute, they slip around to lock at the small of her back, resting on the curve of her ass. Leaning her head forward to rest against his shoulder, she turns her face to his neck, inhaling the sweet scent of him as, together, they begin a slow movement against one another.

For a few minutes she can feel that he’s tense beneath her touch, his feet shuffling cautiously on the floor and she guesses that slow-dancing doesn’t rate high on his list of acceptable date activities. But then she feels him loosen up a little, finding a slow rhythm that matches hers, one of his hands sliding its way up her back to stroke at her spine. His nearness is waking her arousal, the firmness of his body under his clothing causing her to ache a little as she moves against him until she can’t stand it anymore and pushes one hand up into the back of his messy hair and tugs gently, lifting her head from his shoulder to look him in the eye. He stares back at her and she can see her lust reflected in his look, his pupils wide in the dim light and his lips slightly parted just begging her to kiss them. Before she can, however, he takes the initiative and lowers his face to hers, tentatively seeking out her mouth at first and then increasing his urgency as she willingly parts her lips to him and presses her tongue against his.

Her grip in his hair tightens as he kisses her long and deep, the hands he has around her back pressing her even closer to him until all she can smell, taste and feel is him and her body responds with a throbbing ache between her thighs. With a sharp intake of breath, she breaks the kiss even though she doesn’t want it to stop. They regard each other, faces inches apart, both a little breathless.

“It’s late,” Breezy states, untangling herself from his grip. “I should really get going.”

Scud runs his hand through his hair in a frustrated gesture but nods and takes her hand to lead her from the club. The street outside is practically deserted and the air holds an unseasonal chill to it that has Breezy shivering in seconds and wishing she’d brought a jacket as they stand, facing each other on the sidewalk.

“I have to go back to the store to collect my things,” she tells him. “Would you mind walking me?”

For a second she thinks that she’s being too subtle again and that he’s not going to take the hint that she wants him to go with her but then he shrugs off his shirt and hands it to her, revealing a faded band t-shirt underneath.

“Are you sure?” she asks and he makes a dismissive gesture with his hand, reaching into his front pocket to pull out a battered pack of smokes as she gratefully slips the over-sized shirt on and wraps it around her.

“C’mon” he says around the cigarette he just lit, wrapping an arm over her shoulders and pulling her to him as he sets off in the direction of the coffee shop.

Luckily it’s only a short walk and less than ten minutes later, Breezy is pulling her keys from her purse and unlocking the front door, ushering him inside as she runs to turn off the alarm behind the register. Coming back to re-lock the front door, she turns to find him watching her intently and her breath catches a little in her throat.

“My stuff is locked in the storeroom but it’s kind of creepy back there at night. Do you mind…?” she trails off and he makes an ‘after you’ gesture so she leads him behind the counter and down a narrow corridor lit only by a neon red exit sign at the far end. When she stops to unlock the door to the storeroom, she’s acutely aware of his presence at her back, his body pressed unnecessarily close to hers in the darkness. She pushes the door open and steps in, the room bathed in the glow of moonlight from the skylight overhead. The space doubles as a store room plus break room for the store’s employees, a small table and chairs pushed into one corner alongside a rattling mini fridge and a sofa that’s seen better days. She crosses the room to retrieve her bag from the sofa, startled a little when she feels his hands land firmly on her hips from behind. He turns her in his grasp and she can smell the fresh scent of cigarettes lingering around him as he grins cockily down at her.

“So, who does a guy have to fuck around here to get coffee and a donut?” he asks, curling his fingers into the material of her dress and tugging it to him.

Breezy grins right back at him, leaning over to drop her bag back on the sofa so she can run both of her hands up over his chest to rest on his shoulders.

“That would be me,” she replies in a low voice, wetting her lips with the tip of her tongue, watching his eyes as they track the movement, his mouth slightly open in response.

Scud brings up one hand to cup the side of her face, his thumb tracing her cheekbone and then sliding down to rub across her bottom lip. Breezy tilts her head forward just a fraction, slipping his thumb into her mouth, grazing his knuckle with her teeth before closing her lips to wrap her tongue around it and suck, eyes locked with his as his mouth forms into an ‘o’ of appreciation. Slowly, he withdraws it from her mouth, replacing it almost immediately with his tongue as he grips her head in a fiery kiss, his fingers splayed in her hair and she pushes against him, lining her body up with his while she battles his tongue with her own. The kiss is messy and alcohol-fueled, there’s nothing refined about it in any way, just a pure need to be connecting with the other person, tongues sliding across each other’s, teeth clashing and small grunts issuing from both of them.

Breezy removes her hands from his shoulders where she was starting to dig her nails in through his shirt and slips them down his torso to pluck at the belt holding up his baggy pants. It takes her a couple of tries, a frustrated growl in the back of her throat making him smile against her lips, and then she has it undone and is quickly unzipping his pants to reach inside and take his cock in her hand. She breaks their kiss as she teases his semi-hardness, observing his face with a grin as she squeezes him a little tighter, watching him pull his top lip between his teeth for a moment before letting go with an emphatic, “Fuu-uu-ck” when she slides her thumb deftly over his slit. Roughly, he grabs the front of the shirt he gave her and pulls it down over her shoulders, stopping at her elbows and tightening it to effectively trap her arms against her sides, forcing her to release her grip on him. His eyes travel to the low-cut neckline of her dress and he dips his head to run his tongue across her exposed skin, working his way up to the base of her neck where he sucks hard making her writhe in his grip as he hits one of the spots guaranteed to turn her to jelly.

With a small nip of his teeth, he releases her, pulling the shirt the rest of the way off and without hesitation, Breezy reaches down and grabs the hem of her dress, wriggling it up and off over her head until she’s standing in front of him wearing nothing except her boots and her underwear.

“Red, huh?” he says with a dirty smile, slipping her bra-strap down from her shoulder to plant a hot kiss on the skin there. “That’s my favorite color, Babydoll.”

He resumes kissing her shoulder, his hands stroking over the skin of her abdomen before he reaches around to unhook her bra and slip it off. He leans back and admires her with a low whistle and she feels the heat rising on her skin under his gaze.

“Panties off,” he instructs her and she obeys, tugging them slowly down with a small hip wiggle to give him the full effect, feeling the dampness from her arousal and smelling the scent of her sex in the room.

With her naked before him, Scud steers her to the table, pushing off the litter of magazines and empty coffee cups and boosting her up to lay her flat on her back, the backs of her knees hooked over the edge. She shivers on the cool surface, the heat from her skin dissipating a little as he leans over her to trail a line of wet kisses down between her breasts and onto her stomach.  Her back arches up to meet him, the mere thought of him trailing those kisses down to her pussy making her clench tightly but he pulls away before he reaches that far and looks at her with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“What?” she asks impatiently, wishing he’d just get back to the kissing already.

“I have an idea,” he grins, backing away from the table much to Breezy’s consternation. “Don’t move.”

“What the fuck are you doing?” she asks, raising herself on her elbows as he starts rummaging through the shelves full of supplies.

“Ha! Got it,” is her only reply as he grabs a canister of something and comes back to the table, prizing off the lid as he does.

Breezy’s eye widen as he gets closer, triumphantly tossing the lid to one side and dipping his finger into the fluffy whiteness of 5lbs of powdered sugar and sucking it noisily into his mouth.

“No, no way,” she says, shaking her head. “Do you know what an evil, sticky mess that shit makes?”

Scud pouts at her for a few seconds then, before she can stop him, he takes a pinch of the silky, fine sugar and smears it across her breast, covering her nipple. Not giving her a chance to protest, he dips his head, his long hair tickling her skin, and takes her nipple between his lips, swirling it with his tongue and licking the skin around it until Breezy is moaning a little under his touch and wondering exactly how much sugar there is in the whole damn storeroom. Scud releases her tingling nipple with a lip-smacking pop and an impudent grin, digging his fingers back into the canister and raising a questioning eyebrow at her. In response, Breezy lays back once more, stretching her arms above her head to raise her breasts to him and, with a small laugh, he withdraws a handful of soft sugar and sprinkles it liberally across her chest. Setting the canister down beside her, he plants his hands on either side of her torso, tracing a small kiss over her lips before he works his way down, the flat of his tongue licking a trail through the sweet dust covering her skin.

Breezy’s hands lock behind her head as he takes his time with her breasts, his long, thick tongue caressing every inch of her until she’s biting her lip in ecstasy and letting loose with a serious of humming moans. Raising his mouth from her sticky skin, he fumbles for another handful of sugar, trickling it between his fingers to sprinkle over her stomach where he follows it wetly with his tongue and lips until his face is buried against the sensitive skin covering her hipbone. She wants nothing more than to grab his head and urge that talented tongue between her thighs, she can feel her wetness creeping out to coat her folds with a delicious slickness. With a final graze of his teeth across her flesh, Scud raises his head to look up at her, his chin and cheeks smudged with sugar. Her breathing becomes more rapid as he runs his hands down both her thighs and pushes her legs apart before dipping into the sugar once more and letting the fine powder run through his fingers to tickle over her exposed pussy.

At the first touch of his warm tongue against her wetness, Breezy lets loose with a guttural moan, her volume increasing as he starts licking her from bottom to top. She grabs the edges of the table, wanting him to delve deeper, and brings her legs up on either side of his face to dig her boot heels into the table’s surface so she can leverage her pelvis up to meet him. He takes the hint, sliding his hands under her butt to raise her from the table as he sucks and swirls his tongue around her clit, fast and messy but making her whine from the pleasure. Pushing lower, he fucks her with his tongue, plunging into her until she’s thumping her fist on the table and yelling for him not to stop. Her muscles are straining from wanting to come but not wanting him to stop, her pussy twitching as he slides his tongue back up to roll it over her clit again, circling her swollen nub over and over until she bucks under him, giving a shuddering gasp as she explodes against his lips, hips still thrusting upwards as she rides out her ecstasy.

Scud lowers her back to the table, gently straightening her legs back down and then planting hot sticky kisses across her abdomen while she catches her breath. Breezy holds out a hand to him and he pulls her up from the table’s surface where she wraps an arm around his neck and pulls him to her to kiss him deeply, licking the sweet taste from his lips while she slips a hand down to rub at his erection through his pants. He grunts into her mouth in response and twitches back from her touch a little causing her to break their kiss and look at him questioningly.

“You’re so fucking hot, Babydoll,” he tells her in response to her unspoken question. “You touch me like that and I’m going to fucking pop before I get anywhere near you.”

“Then we better not waste it,” she replies, slipping off the table to stand in front of him.

She leans in to kiss the side of his neck, running her tongue across his Adam’s apple and thinking he tastes just as good as she thought he would. As her lips trace his skin she works her hands around to push his pants down over his slim hips and let them drop to the floor. She grabs at the hem of his t-shirt, wanting to run her tongue over every inch of him but he grasps her wrists, stopping her in before she can lift it.

“The shirt stays on,” he growls.

Breezy shrugs, she’s been with men who had kinks before and this is nothing compared to some that she’s known. Grinning up at him, she twists her wrists in his grip and he lets go so that she can dip her own hand into the sugar canister, feeling the soft powder coating her skin as she takes a generous handful.

“My turn,” she says, seeing his eyes widen as she drops to her knees in front of him.

With a quick, light touch, she wraps her hand around his cock, coating his shaft with a layer of sugar, licking her lips as it highlights the veins standing out along his length and twisting her palm over his head to dust that too. His slit is wet with pre-cum which slicks her palm as she grazes over it and she lifts it eagerly to her mouth, stretching out her tongue to lick the drops from her skin making sure he’s watching her while she does.  Keeping eye contact with him, Breezy takes him firmly in hand, wrapping her fingers around his shaft and then flicking out her tongue to tease at his slit before taking his head fully into her mouth and sliding it down his length as far as she can.

“Damnnnnnn, girl,” he utters above her and Breezy smiles around his cock as she closes her eyes and concentrates on what she’s doing.

She relaxes her throat, taking his length easily, hollowing her cheeks to suck around him as she works him in and out of her mouth, her tongue gliding against the ridged skin of his shaft, teasing at the bundle of nerves just below his head until he’s clinging to the shelves next to him for support. One hand comes down to push into her hair and she lets him hold her steady so that he can control his thrusts into her mouth, her free hand reaching up to tease at his balls, tugging gently and massaging them with her palm. She can hear him cursing like a sailor over her head, some of it in a language she doesn’t recognize but she understands his meaning well enough. With a gurgled moan, he stiffens in mid-thrust and she sucks harder around him as his cock jerks and her mouth is suddenly filled with his cum, the salty tang mixing deliciously with the sweet taste of sugar that’s coating her tongue as she swallows all he has to give. When she’s sure he’s done, she releases him from her hold, sitting back on her ankles and smiling up at his panting face.

Scud sinks to the floor in front of her, pulling her to him to wrap her into another long kiss, the mingled tastes of sugar and both their bodily fluids being shared between them. He kisses her for a long time and, while she’s enjoying the intensity of it, Breezy is starting to feel the sugar that is coating her body in all sorts of places begin to itch as it tightens on her skin. Parting her lips from his, she debates internally for a moment while she looks him in the eye and then makes a decision.

“I think I need to go home and take a shower,” she informs him, “and I think I need you to come with me make sure all this damn sugar is out of my pussy. What do you say?”

Scud tightens his grip around her waist and plants another sticky kiss on her lips.

“Well, I don’t know,” he replies with a playful glint shining in his eyes. “This really hot girl I met earlier promised me coffee and I’d hate to miss out.”

“I think the actual deal was a fuck in exchange for coffee and a donut,” says Breezy, using his shoulders as leverage to push herself up from the floor, “and, technically, you haven’t fulfilled your part of the agreement yet so…”

“Oh, I see how it is,” laughs Scud, getting up from the floor and pulling up his pants. “Fine, fine, I’ll take you home and keep my end of the deal but I’m telling you now, that better be some damn good coffee, woman.”


End file.
